1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image acquiring apparatus, an image acquiring method, and an image acquiring program for acquiring images of a sample.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, in the field of pathology, etc., there are known virtual microscopes which can be operated as if an operator operates a sample through a real microscope in a virtual space of a personal computer or the like. Sample data to be handled in such a virtual microscope is based on image data of a sample acquired in advance by using a real microscope at high resolution.
For realizing image operation in the virtual microscope, it is demanded that an image acquiring apparatus which acquires image data of a sample to be thus used in a virtual microscope acquires an image of a sample at sufficiently high resolution. To efficiently acquire the image with high resolution, a structure in which an image of a sample is acquired by using a camera for macroscopic image acquisition and a camera for microscopic image acquisition is described in Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,606 (for example, refer to Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,606, Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-37902, Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-234262, and Document 4: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3427068).